


Watching Over You

by freaking_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, slightly creeper castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaking_life/pseuds/freaking_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas helps an unaware Dean with nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

Watching Dean sleep had always been one of Castiel's favorite things to do but, considering how Dean reacted when he suggested watching over him, Cas decided to keep this pass-time to himself.

In his sleep, Dean faces relaxes and fills with more peace than the trenchcoated angel of the lord has ever seen on the hunter while conscious. During those stressful times it was one of the rare things that also brought Cas peace, even if just for a little while. Now and again, nightmares did breach his little moments but, when it happened, all he had to do was place two fingers up to Deans forehead, banish the monsters and bring him back to his dreams.

However, in his newfound humanity, completely without his grace, Castiel can only dream of seeing Dean's gentle sleeping face and can only watch as the shadows under his eyes darken from lack of a good night's sleep (undoubtedly from prevailing nightmares). 

\----

One night, Castiel lays in bed, in one of the many rooms of the bunker, staring at the ceiling, his mind buzzing with activity. Finally giving up on trying to sleep, he rolls out of bed and decides to wander around a bit.

The bunker is quite vast and holds many items on all things supernatural, especially books and journals of late hunters. He remembers, while on one of their far and few in between breaks, Dean curiously going through crates and boxes of artifacts while Sam browsed the bookshelves. The boys enjoyed exploring their new home. 

After walking around the small but well equipped kitchen and lounge space, Cas heads over to the little library/research area. He finds a couple of stacks of books on the table that almost hid a slumbering Dean. He was slumped over on an open book, arms somewhat cradling his head.

Cas quietly stepped closer and observed his sleeping form. He knew that Dean would probably call him creepy if he knew what the former angel was currently doing but he couldn't help himself.

Being human only made temptation stronger and Castiel found weakness in Dean's peace.

Without worry and anger marring his features, Dean became even more beautiful just like his bright soul.

Unfortunately, Cas's moment was broken as the hunter's face inevitably began to contort, yet again, into a familiar sign of a nightmare.

Two fingers halfway to Dean's forehead, Castiel flinches remembering the loss of his power. He brings his hand down slowly but, unwilling to be useless any longer, he instead acts on another thing he learned from watching hours of television. 

He lowers his hand and takes a step closer. Castiel places hand on top of Dean's head, petting the totally unguarded hunter while humming a mindless little melody. 

\----

In the morning, Dean wakes up, still half on the table, but with a warm blanket around his shoulders. A faint memory of his dreams echoes in his head in Mary's voice, "Angels are watching over you Dean".

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my 1st ever fanfic! :D


End file.
